


Made With Love

by softomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomi/pseuds/softomi
Summary: Atsumu admits his brother makes the best onigiri but it doesn’t compare to the way you cook.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Made With Love

Atsumu felt like time was moving slower and slower each day. Even his favorite activity of playing volleyball seemed to drag on too long. It was like he was hyper focused on how everything moved so slow that even as he walked into his brother’s restaurant, he was moving sluggishly.

Head pressed against the counter as he sat atop the stool. A pout on his lips as he breathes out heavy sighs, practically asking his brother to pay attention to him.

“You’re dejected energy is making me lose customers.”

Atsumu leans to rest onto his chin, glaring up at his brother before his eyes soften and his lips sigh once more, “I’m hungry.”

Osamu sets a plate right next to the sulking male, “One minced tuna and spring onion rice ball.”

Atsumu can only scowl, a whine slipping his lips, “No. I’m hungry.”

“For what?” Osamu is starting to get annoyed.

“Curry.”

“Curry?”

The blonde haired male sits up in his seat, a sparkle in his eye, “Yeah!”

“Okay.” Osamu ponders, “I can cook it up for you.”

“No!” Atsumu stops him, “Your curry stinks.” A tick appears on Osamu’s forehead, Atsumu doesn’t notice the way Osamu looks just about ready to deck him in the middle of the restaurant. Atsumu merely pulls his fingers into a fist, eyes innocently floating above as if calling upon the gods, “Y/N’s curry is the best curry in the world.” Atsumu’s voice falls into a whisper, “It’s the best.”

Osamu watches his brother slump back into a depressive mode. Customers watch the male groan into the table, it doesn’t help that every five minutes his groans get louder and louder. It was an agonizing experience that lasted until closing.

Atsumu walks in front of his twin with his shoulders heavily slumped, head thrown back, letting out the largest sigh of his life.

Osamu kicks Atsumu in the ass, “Shut yer mouth!” When Atsumu loses his balance, he lays on the floor with another deep sigh. Osamu grips the back of his brother’s shirt, dragging him along the concrete, “She’s been gone for three days, you’re acting like she dumped you!”

Ever since you left for a two week vacation with your family, Atsumu sadly uninvited, he began to crash at his brother’s place because his ‘just didn’t feel right’. As if it couldn’t get any worse, on the first day of your vacation; you facetimed him while at the beach. So for the whole day, Atsumu wouldn’t stop talking about how he had never seen that swimsuit on you before; so obviously, it wasn’t fair that other people, men specifically, got to see it on you first.

And if it couldn’t get any more worse.

“Samu?” Atsumu shuffles on the bed, laying on his side, his arm propping his head up to look at his brother on the other side of the bed, “What do you think she’s doing right now?”

Osamu glares at his brother from the corner of his eye, “Sleeping.”

“Do you think…”

Osamu kicks him off the bed.

By night six of fourteen, Osamu is hanging off of his bed. Atsumu snoring behind him as his back is pushing against Osamu’s. The grey-haired male just couldn’t stand his brother anymore. When Osamu moves to ditch the bed for the night, he doesn’t miss his chance to smack his brother in the face first before leaving.

At three in the morning, Osamu is seated in his kitchen; a pen is twirling in his fingers with a blank pad in front of him. His cell pressed against his ear as he hopes to god that you’re still awake.

“Hello?” Your voice is giddy, the voices of your family dwindle as you move into a separate room.

Osamu runs a hand over his face, “Thank god you’re still up.”

“Is something wrong?” You click your tongue, “Did Atsumu hide your pots and pans again, I may be on vacation but I can still kick his ass for you.”

The male chuckles, “No but I’d still appreciate it if you could kick his ass. He’s been really pissing me off since you’ve been gone.” Osamu sighs, “Someone wrote a review saying that the atmosphere of the restaurant would be so much better if there wasn’t someone crying in the middle of the room.”

“That could be anyone.”

“They tagged a picture of Atsumu.”

You snort, “So, how can I make this more bearable for you?”

Osamu draws circles onto the pad, “Tsumu was saying that you made the best curry in the world. Do you think you could tell me the recipe?”

For the next ten minutes Osamu writes down the recipe word for word.

“Then you just pair it with some rice and it should be all good.” There’s silence on the line, “Sorry if he’s being such a pain. If it helps, there’s only eight days left until I come back, so only eight more days of suffering then he’s off your hands.”

Osamu snickers, “Please, I’ve suffered my entire life because of him. But I think this’ll shut him up for a while. Thanks.”

You turn your head when your family calls you, “Sorry, gotta go Samu, let Tsumu know I miss him okay.”

Atsumu is awaken by the sweet scent of a homecooked meal. The scent of familiarity sends electricity through his body, he bolts upright. Inhaling the delicious aroma of curry, he rips the blanket off him, footsteps quickening to the kitchen; he grips the wall as he takes a sharp turn into the kitchen, expecting you in the kitchen, expecting your jaw dropping smile, award winning laugh, and heaven sculpted body.

“Ew.” Atsumu lets out when all he sees is his brother’s back. The disappointment of Osamu in the kitchen causes Atsumu to deflate, a depressed groan leaving his lips, “Why are you here!”

“This is my apartment!”

Atsumu is slumped onto the chair of the dining table. Osamu watches his brother from the kitchen, he thought that the smell of waking up to the curry would liven his brother’s mood but it seemed to only put his brother in a deeper sour mood.

“Here.” Osamu slides the plate in front of Atsumu, “Made just how you like it, I even called y/n in the middle of the night to ask her for the recipe.”

For the first five minutes Atsumu doesn’t touch the meal, his eyes glued to his phone, “Did she say anything about me?”

Osamu breaths out heavy at the way the rice and curry threaten to burn his tongue, “Yeah yeah, something about missing you I guess.”

Atsumu’s eyes sparkle, an awe-struck smile on his lips as he finally picks up the spoon on his plate. The brother’s eat in silence for the first few bites until an eerie grin appears on Atsumu’s expression.

“What.” Osamu inquires.

“She gave you the entire recipe?”

Osamu is skeptical about his brother’s question, “Yeah.”

“So.” Atsumu smirks at his brother, “Did you make this with love then?”

Atsumu shrieks when steaming curry and rice lands on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to repost my work here, it all usually gets posted on my tumblr first @softomi just in case any one wanted to know lol.


End file.
